1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical devices and more particularly pertains to a blood pressure cuff cover for enclosing a blood pressure cuff.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of medical devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, medical devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art medical devices include U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,795; U.S. Pat. No. 3,773,036; U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,249; U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,758; U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,758; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,448.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a blood pressure cuff cover for enclosing a blood pressure cuff which includes a cuff envelope for receiving the blood pressure cuff, a window panel extending through the cuff envelope for permitting viewing of a gauge of the cuff therethrough, a conduit envelope extending from the cuff envelope and terminating in a bulb envelope for receiving the conduit and bulb extending from the cuff, and hook and loop fasteners coupled to the cuff envelope for permitting securement of the protected blood pressure cuff about a limb of an individual.
In these respects, the blood pressure cuff cover according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of enclosing a blood pressure cuff to protect the same from contact with hazardous fluids.